The object of the present invention concerns a post-operation fitting device for a side colostomy commonly called "on rod".
We known of many different types of "rods" allowing to maintain the colon in place after externalization.
Some of these "rods" consist of fragments of rubber or silicone tubes, others are made of glass but all present the major inconvenience that they require a fixation on the skin on each side of the intestine, such fixation being ofter performed with a thread. In addition these "rods" render difficult the installation of a pouch because they require more or less important cut-outs in the cutaneous protection on which this pouch is generally fixed, whose effect is to hinger the system sealing.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy the various known system inconveniences by proposing a device that combines the easiness of installation, with the essential advantage, which is not to require fixation points on the skin, as well as that of presenting a perfect sealing, totally non-traumatic for the colon and easily replaceable, in opposition to the "rods" directly fixed onto the skin.